Golden Age: Narnian's Thanksgiving
by Desertfyre
Summary: The first ever Thanksgiving held in Narnia. There were will be questions, conveniences, and pets in unlikely places, that maybe will be a little more than what is bargained for. And above all being thankful for what is given.
1. Soooo, what's a turkey?

Disclaimer: I do claim to be Narnian Queen at heart, but unfortunately I do not own any of the characters in Chronicles of Narnia. That honor belongs to CS Lewis, Disney, Walden and 20th Century Fox.

A.N: I started writing this about two-ish weeks ago. I wanted to have this done and up before Thanksgiving but it didn't pan out that way. So the day after is not too bad.

This actually spawned from a particular event (as told in the story) that popped into my head and the rest I had to hook up somehow. Probably not my best writing as this is two steps away from being a one-shot but I hope you all enjoy! One of the rare times that I have no idea what to call this without having a cheesy title but I guess a little cheesy is warranted.

PS: For the sake of argument lets say it's two or three years into the Golden Age.

Summary: The first ever Thanksgiving held in Narnia. There were will questions, conveniences, and pets in unlikely places, that maybe will be a little more than what is bargained for. And above all being thankful for what is given.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Sooo, what's a turkey?<p>

"Do you know if there are any turkeys in Narnia?"

"Turkeys majesties?"

"Yeah, you know 'gobble, gobble', 'wobble wobble'?"

"…."

"Are there such things as turkey's in Narnia?"

"From what you have described, I know not. The closest that comes to mind is chickens."

"So no turkeys?"

"Guess there are no such things as talking turkeys here then?"

Oreius blinked down at his sovereigns. "I…don't think so."

Lucy gave a mournful sigh, "Awww….."

The centaur general opened his mouth, "Might I ask, what is this thing about turkeys all of a sudden?"

Both Kings swung their gazes to the Queens in answer. That set Lucy and Susan both off.

"Well", Lucy started, "We were thinking the other day…."

Susan picked up, "…that it is mid-fall and we remembered that we used to celebrate a holiday back at….." she paused.

"Spare Oom." Edmund interjected. None of them could remember that much about the world they previously came from so they called it what it was recorded in Narnia history.

"Yes, yes. It is called Thanksgiving." Lucy picked up.

Oreius raised an eyebrow, "That sounds interesting. A very nice name."

"Indeed."

Edmund spoke up here, "Actually, technically I believe it came from another land in Spare Oom…..that we sorta adapted….or something. I really can't remember."

Lucy explained further, "Neither can we, but we remember some things about the holiday and we thought maybe we'd introduce it to Narnia."

The High King Peter gave a grin, "So that's why we were asking about a turkey because the holiday usually calls us to eat turkey and other things but turkey is usually the main dish that everything is based around."

"And why is a turkey so significant, my King?" Oreius mused.

There was a lull in the conversation as silence filled the little sitting room they were all in.

"We can't remember completely….." Susan started.

"Assuming we even knew in the first place", Lucy added.

"But we do remember that a turkey is pretty important to the holiday", Edmund injected.

"Which is why we were asking about turkeys", Peter summed up.

Orieus thought hard, "I don't remember anything of what you have described. I'm sorry, like I said the closest I get is a chicken."

The Gentle Queen gave a delicate shrug, "Well, I guess we'll just have to work around it."

"Guess so", Lucy bit her lip, "It just seems wrong that we don't have turkey on Thanksgiving."

"It's not the end of the world that we don't have a turkey", Edmund encouraged, "We can still make this a worthwhile holiday."

Lucy beamed up at her older brother as Peter nodded, "Yes, should be fun."

Lucy clapped her hands and stood up from her seat making the Kings stand in respect, "Wonderful, so that means tomorrow we'll get started! I can hardly wait! Goodnight!"

"Night, Lu", Peter returned as the others offered their own 'nights' as Lucy gave a wave and walked out.

"The girl is not gonna sleep tonight. I guarantee it", Edmund shook his head.

Susan rose more gracefully, "I shall turn in tonight as well, as we'll have a long day tomorrow getting things started." There was a twinkle of excitement in her eyes despite her poised appearance.

Goodnight's were once again exchanged as the Gentle Queen walked out.

Oreius looked back at the Kings who both looked at each other, "You are in for a treat Oreius.", Peter grinned.

"If you want to call it that." Edmund grumbled. Peter elbowed Edmund who glared at him, "What?" the latter grunted, "This is what happens when you leave the two to their own devices."

"Well we already have a Christmas, why not a Thanksgiving?" Peter asked patiently with a smirk.

Edmund said nothing.

"You know you are just as excited", Peter wagged his eyebrows.

"Goodnight Orieus, I wish you pleasant dreams", Edmund sketched a bow toward the general who was trying hard not to smile.

Everyone knew of the Just King's issue concerning social gatherings and parties. He hated them with a passion. He wasn't a social person by any means. He enjoyed being with his family and his people but he wasn't what you called social.

Peter mocked hurt, "You are ignoring me, brother. It hurts my heart."

Edmund's response was to just walk out. Peter threw a quick 'Night' towards Orieus before following his brother trying to get a response out of him.

Oreius let his grin appear on his face as he trotted out.

He looked forward to this.

* * *

><p>A loud knock on the High King's room woke him up. "Come in!" he called.<p>

A fawn guard ducked in, "Forgive me for disturbing your rest, but Orieus calls both you, your brother and the Queens. There is an urgent matter that requires your attention."

Peter was out of the bed, throwing on his robe, more awake than he was a moment ago. If Orieus was waking them before dawn then something must be wrong. He followed the fawn out the door just as Edmund came easing out of his room, across the hall and a few doors down, with a look that could kill.

"This better be good!" he snapped and Peter wisely chose not to say anything as they followed the fawn down the hall eventually meeting up with the Queens who were waiting for them.

"You all know what this is about?" asked Peter as Susan and Lucy fell in step.

"Just that Orieus needs to see us", Susan answered.

"I hope everything is alright." Lucy worried.

"The fact that this doesn't seem to be screaming bloody murder it's probably safe to say it's not that bad….." Peter paused and looked at the fawn guard, "Is it?"

The fawn glanced at the High King with this weird look on his face, "It's…weird, highness."

Peter furrowed his brow trying to understand, "What is?"

The fawn only opened his mouth and shrugged helplessly.

That did not help any of them feel better.

Finally they arrived at the courtyard hall and saw Orieus up ahead, staring ahead of him with this strange look on his face. None of them had seen such a look on their General's face. Peter and the rest practically ran to him.

The High King was the first to demand, "What's the matter!"

Orieus gestured helplessly in front of him, "See for yourselves, majesties."

The sight that greeted them made even Edmund wake up and start sputtering.

**TBC…**


	2. This, is convenient

Disclaimer: I do claim to be Narnian Queen at heart, but unfortunately I do not own any of the characters in Chronicles of Narnia. That honor belongs to CS Lewis, Disney, Walden and 20th Century Fox.

A.N: Enjoy!

Summary: The first ever Thanksgiving held in Narnia. There were will questions, conveniences, and pets in unlikely places, that maybe will be a little more than what is bargained for. And above all being thankful for what is given.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: This is...Convenient...<p>

Peter opened his mouth and cocked his head. He closed his mouth and cocked his head the opposite way. "Huh..."

Edmund had his mouth hanging open as he stared. "Uh..eh..ah….w-words are…failing….me right now."

If Peter hadn't been so absorbed in trying to figure out what he was seeing, he would have had a comeback for his brother.

Susan managed to close her mouth five seconds after it dropped. Like Peter she was cocking her head this was and that trying to look at this from all angles. She said nothing as she gave a critical eye.

Lucy on the other hand, was near ecstatic, "Oh, oh." She kept saying looking around with wide eyes.

Oreius was frankly still confused. He had never been this confused before.

Being confused wasn't as confusing as now.

He was only making himself more confused. He shook himself.

Lucy was the first to take a step forward, "They are wonderful!"

"They are TURKEYS!" Edmund all but screamed. (Apparently words were coming back to him now.)

"No, there are about a hundred turkeys", Peter corrected making Edmund take the time to glare at his brother.

And indeed there were.

Seemed about a hundred turkeys walking around gobbling and wobbling about the courtyard. The poor fawn and cheetah guards were trying hard to keep them in some semblance of order and failing.

"Hold up! Hold up!" Edmund finally cried raising his hand.

"My King?" Orieus finally managed to tear his eyes away from the sight to look at his youngest King.

"I know I'm having a dumb moment here, but I just want to be clear as a bell." Edmund took a breath, "Last night, we established the fact that turkeys didn't seem to exist in Narnia. Am I or am I not correct?"

"You are correct my King. This we have established."

"So it's reasonable to say that last night, there weren't any turkeys in Narnia, much less our courtyard."

"Correct."

"So as of last night, since where weren't any turkeys in Narnia, much less our courtyard, there weren't even a hundred turkeys able to be found, correct?"

"Correct."

"So this boils down to one very important question….."

"Which is?" Peter asked absently still watching the turkeys.

"Where in Aslan's name did a hundred turkeys come from and why are they all in our courtyard?"

"That's two questions technically." Sniffed Peter.

Edmund glared at his older brother, "Don't get smart with me! There are a hundred turkeys in our courtyard!"

"Does it matter where they came from?" asked Lucy with stars in her eyes still, at the sight. For her it was like the answer to her prayers just dropped down into her lap. She practically shook with excitement.

"Yes. It does." Edmund punctuated still bent on getting a clear answer to this puzzling question.

"Well, it is a little weird that we were talking about turkeys last night or the lack thereof and today there are surplus of them." Peter stated.

Lucy bounced up and down, "Maybe this is Aslan's way of agreeing with our plans! Maybe he wants us to have a Thanksgiving!"

Behind that no one could depute Lucy's statement.

There was a moment of silence.

"Sooo….what do we do with them?" asked Susan.

"What do you mean? The cooks will cook them!" Lucy stated the obvious.

"Well if no one has ever seen a turkey than how do they know how to cook them?"

"Oh! That reminds me, majesties", Oreius spoke up lifting a book he was holding the entire time. He barely glanced at it when a guard gave it to him since he was so in shook with what he was seeing.

He handed it to Lucy.

"Oh, oh! Now I know this is sign!" He held up the book which was really a Thanksgiving cookbook. Even said as much.

"Wow." Was all Edmund said.

"Seems Christmas might have come early this year", Peter joked.

Lucy flipped through the book quickly noting a bunch of other recipes usually done for Thanksgiving, "Either way, I think the cooks are gonna have fun!"

Susan nodded, "It'll be a challenge I'm sure."

"I'm still having trouble wrapping my mind around this." Edmund muttered before turning and walking back to his bedroom, "I gotta go back to sleep and wake at a descent hour. It's too early for this drama."

Lucy on the other hand was wide awake and practically giddy. "Guard the turkeys Orieus!", before fleeing to her room to get dressed and start the day.

.

.

.

.

"Did my Queen just say what I thought she said?" The centaur general couldn't help but ask.

"Yes she did." The High King nodded with a snort.

"…" Oreius had nothing to say after that.

* * *

><p>Now when the cooks got a look at these beasts, even they too were stunned. In fact by mid-morning just about everyone in Cair Paravel, came to the courtyard to get a look at these strange beasts. Some of the younger children of the Talking Animals were in awe and loved watching the turkey's wobble and gobble.<p>

Both Queens were busy giving orders to the cooks about what to do. Needless to say, all the cooks were ecstatic about this new challenge (after they got over the shock of them in the courtyard anyway) to test their culinary skills. Soon, they were ushering the Queens out and were gathered around the Thanksgiving cookbook.

Meanwhile just before lunchtime, the Queens and High King were eating a late breakfast. In all the hoopla about the turkeys the Gentle Queen had to politely go and remind the cooks about their breakfast. The Just King was the last to come lumbering in rubbing his temple as he flopped into his seat.

"Are you alright, Edmund?" Lucy asked worriedly.

Edmund sighed before pulling his plate closer to him, "I had a strange dream. I dreamt of a hundred turkeys….TURKEYS….in our courtyard all piled on top of each other and…what is it?" Edmund looked up seeing his siblings trying to hold back laughter. "What?"

Peter's voice as sweet with a laugh in it, "Um, Ed, dearest brother….you did see a hundred turkeys in our courtyard."

"Yes, we all saw it", Susan added.

It was then they heard a wobbling gobble from the kitchen that set all of them but Edmund off laughing. Edmund just groaned. "I can foresee a migraine after this is all over."

Suddenly there was another bang and crash making the Kings and Queens jump.

"You think everything is alright?" asked the Valiant Queen.

The door opened and a turkey ran out gobbling loudly, fluttering his wings.

"Get back here!" the dwarf cook cried running after the turkey.

Another dwarf cook came in, "I apologize highness' but this one just won't cooperate!" He too started chasing after the turkey.

The turkey only gobbled louder and the three got into a chase around the table.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice...

The High King and Valiant Queen were in hysterics laughing at this. The Gentle Queen was trying hard to laugh dignified but she too was slowly being reduced to a mass of hysteria.

Edmund was holding his head at this, groaning. This was NOT helping his headache any! Finally snapping he stood up and yelled, "QUIET!"

It as comical the way the dwarves paused literally in mid-run and even the turkey stopped his wings still up. The laughter paused once before the High King let out a snort that seemed to break the spell. It was then the dwarf managed to jump on the turkey wrestling it to the ground. The other dwarf helped and soon the turkey was gobbling louder and mournfully as it was dragged to meet its fate.

Just before the kitchen door shut one of the dwarfs bowed, "Thank you, majesties. Sorry to interrupt your meal. We shall see that it doesn't happen again."

There was a brief silence as the door swung shut and everyone minus Edmund started cracking up again. Edmund plopped back down in his seat and glared at his siblings.

"Oh, do lighten up Edmund. It was hilarious!" laughed the younger Queen.

Peter slammed his hand down on the table once, "Did you see the way, Edmund managed to stop even the turkey in mid-stride!"

"Oh, my! That was very entertaining! You certainly have a way with turkeys Edmund." Susan giggled behind her hand.

It was funny and soon Edmund's mouth was twitching until finally he was laughing along with the others. After a few minutes the laughter managed to die down, although occasional chuckles were still there.

Lucy grinned, "Oh, that was fun!"

Peter wiped his eyes, "Indeed."

"Now that we have the turkeys, we can plan a proper Thanksgiving party!"

"I thought were having one even without them."

"Yes, but now we can really plan and get into the swing of things!"

Edmund groaned at this.

"Don't worry, Edmund! It'll be fun, you'll see!" Lucy encouraged. Her eyes glowed as she turned to Susan, "You'll help won't you?"

That was really a question that wasn't really a question. Susan's eyes lit up and both boys barely suppressed a groan. Any time Susan's name was mentioned in the same sentence as a party it was time for both boys to fear it.

That is until the day of the actual party.

But although they wouldn't admit it unless pain of death, both girls threw very elegant parties.

It was just the process that was trying.

But it might have been because they were boys and not interested in such things….

"Oh, yes! I already have ideas about it!" cried Susan.

Lucy cheered, "Awesome. We'll have a meeting after breakfast to discuss this."

"Have fun!" Peter chirped.

"As long as I'm left out of it!" Edmund added.

**TBC….**


	3. Evil manifestations

Disclaimer: I do claim to be Narnian Queen at heart, but unfortunately I do not own any of the characters in Chronicles of Narnia. That honor belongs to CS Lewis, Disney, Walden and 20th Century Fox.

A.N: Enjoy!

Summary: The first ever Thanksgiving held in Narnia. There were will questions, conveniences, and pets in unlikely places, that maybe will be a little more than what is bargained for. And above all being thankful for what is given.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Evil Manifestations<p>

The kitchen of Cair Paravel was in full working order. Most of the turkeys were in the process of being cooked and the last few were being readied to be cooked. And since there were so many turkeys no one really missed one lone one wobbling out of the courtyard and down the halls of Cair Paravel.

As stealthily as it could it wandered down the halls hiding when it needed to be hid. It was almost caught as a guard came turning down the hall but it darted into the nearest room, with a door slightly ajar and went hiding until it was sure the danger passed.

Edmund perfected the art of reading while walking and not bumping into anything. After breakfast the boys and girls separated. Neither boy wanted be around the girls when they went into their party planning modes. Peter went to his office to look at some papers while Edmund went to the library. He needed a book for what he was working on.

As soon as he was out of the library he had cracked open the book and was absently twisting and turning down the halls as he read. The guards were always amused when he did this. When he got to his own office he didn't pause in his reading as he opened the door and stepped in. He walked over to his desk and unconsciously leaned on it, still standing as he got absorbed in his reading. A little frown played on his face.

The turkey almost gobbled in fright as the Just King came into the room and stood there absorbed in his book. The turkey looked from the King to the door, judging. Perhaps he could get out since he was wasn't paying much attention. So quietly, it started easing out and around and under things trying to get to the door.

It wasn't until the door cracked that Edmund's head snapped up.

"Lion's Mane!" he cried as the turkey let out a loud gobble before darting out the door. Edmund threw the book down and ran out behind him. "Catch that turkey!" he cried to anyone who would listen, then almost faltered in his run at his words. He wanted so bad to stop and slap a hand to his face in astonishment.

The guards heard the cry and looked up poised. They blinked as they saw the threat. The turkey came wobbling down, wings flying behind him. It gave a start at the guards before trying to run around or under them. The guards reacted quickly subduing the turkey.

Peter, whose office was across from Edmund, heard the commotion and ran out.

He watched the guards subdue the turkey and it gave a gobbling moan in defeat.

Peter looked at Edmund who looked a little flustered, "Catch that turkey?" he asked, his mouth twitching.

"Shut up!" Edmund snapped.

"I'm starting to think that turkeys have something against you or something."

Since the drama was over, Edmund held his temple with a hand, his other hand holding his elbow. He massaged his temple thoroughly, "It was in my office." He stated calmly then said with a little bit more gusto, "It was in my office!"

His eyes flashed as he looked at Peter who was hard pressed to keep a straight face, "How in Aslan's name did a turkey managed to get from what I thought it was in the courtyard or kitchen or whatever to my office? How!"

Peter nodded solemnly, his eyes laughing making Edmund glare at him, "Um...maybe he...waddled down the hall?"

It looks could kill Peter was sure he'd be dead. In addition Edmund moved on his feet like he wanted to jump on him but held back.

Edmund's glare swung to the turkey, "It's an evil manifestation."

"Of what exactly?"

"Does it matter?"

Peter was thoughtful, "You know, you always hated turkeys even in Spare Oom, I'm remembering."

"Cause they are evil."

"Took a long time to even get you to try some."

"Cause. They. Are. Evil." Edmund spelled out.

One of the guards interrupted smoothly, "Majesties, should we take this turkey to the kitchen?"

Edmund turned and walked away, "As long as it's out of my sight."

Peter coughed back a laugh, "If you'd be so kind."

The guards nodded and carried the turkey off to its doom. It gave another long mournful gobble.

"Meanwhile…..I gotta tell this!" Peter cackled before running off to find his sisters.

It wasn't long before the three were in hysterics again.

"Wait!" Lucy snapped her fingers, "I have a great idea!" She ran out of the room making her siblings follow her.

"What is that?" Peter asked.

Lucy just grinned. When she told them later what her idea was, it set them off into another bout of hysterics.

**TBC…**

* * *

><p>A.N: Seems I can't not torture Edmund! If I have a Narnia fanfic, it's seems a given that there is some Edmund torture of some level somewhere.<p>

But he's so torture-able, it's not my fault!


	4. Being thankful

Disclaimer: I do claim to be Narnian Queen at heart, but unfortunately I do not own any of the characters in Chronicles of Narnia. That honor belongs to CS Lewis, Disney, Walden and 20th Century Fox.

A.N: Last Chapter! Enjoy!

Summary: The first ever Thanksgiving held in Narnia. There were will questions, conveniences, and pets in unlikely places, that maybe will be a little more than what is bargained for. And above all being thankful for what is given.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Being Thankful<p>

It was four days until the Thanksgiving dinner that is planned and the kingdom was highly active. Everyone knew about it and were excited for it. After the Kings were done with practice training for the day they were called for by the sisters. Neither knew what was to be expected so both were wary when they stepped into the room.

"What is going on here?" Peter lifted an eyebrow as he surveyed the room of young Narnians sitting at tables.

"Hello, majesties!" all the young Narnian's chorused.

Peter smiled at them, "And hello to all of you. What is going on?"

Edmund just nodded his greetings with a small smile.

Both Lucy and Susan grinned.

Lucy flew over and grasped Peter's arm pulling him further inside. Edmund who had been quiet, tried to turn and leave but Lucy caught his tunic and dragged him inside as well. Snickers were heard around the room and Edmund mocked glared at the occupants.

"We are making turkeys!" a young squirrel offered his tail twitching in excitement.

Both Kings looked confused as Lucy maneuvered them to a table off to the side in the room and sat them down.

"I'm sorry, perhaps an explanation is in order?" Edmund asked.

Susan volunteered the answer in a question, "Remember when we made cut-out turkeys as a kid?"

"We still are kids", was the smart reply Edmund couldn't help but make.

Lucy placed some colored paper in front of them. It was then they noticed that all the Narnian children had paper in front of them and the tables were littered with other items as well.

Susan clapped her hands calling attention back to her, "Now that our Kings have graciously decided to join us. Let us began!"

Lucy had taken up her seat in the front of a room next to Susan. A table were in front of them with a lot of craft stuff on it from feathers to glue and everything in between.

"This should be fun! Today we'll make cut out turkeys! We remembered this particular event that was much fun. We had to share it all with you. After we finish making them we'll decorate the dining hall with them!"

From there it was Susan who explained how to do the cut out turkeys, by using your hand and tracing around it (or a paw or whatever one had) then drawing on the face and using feathers and other miscellaneous items to decorate it. It only took a few minutes as Susan was doing it as a demonstration, but even that had the Narnian children oohing and ahhing over them.

And soon, the room was filled with chatter and excitement as everyone began to make their own turkeys, remembering the way the turkeys looked in the courtyard. Even Edmund and Peter had to admit they had fun making them. In addition to paper turkeys, long paper chains in Thanksgiving colors were being made to hang up in the dining hall.

That was how that day passed.

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of days, was a flurry of activity, consisting of constant cooking and decorating. The closer the Thanksgiving dinner that was to be held, the more excited the kingdom of Narnia got.<p>

Until finally the big evening arrived.

Once the Kings and Queens were announced and were situated at the heads one of many long tables. On either side on the way down were various Narnians. Closest to the Kings and Queens were Oreius, Tumnus and the Beavers. Their table was in the middle of other tables, all jammed pack with everyone.

True to the Queens words, the decorations that were made were strung up around the room. It was a very elegant yet homey affair. Exactly what the Queens were going for. Even the royal family themselves were not dressed elaborately, which King Edmund was secretly thankful for. It was nice to go casual yet stylish.

After many of the last flowing Narnians that wanted to attend the dinner were finally situated and chatter was overflowing the room, it was Queen Lucy that finally stood. Silence began to drift throughout the room.

The Valiant Queen gave a nod as she scanned the room, "Thank you all for coming to our first, and hopefully not our last, Thanksgiving dinner."

A round of applause resounded as well as a few cheers.

Lucy grinned, "There is one tradition that we wish to establish and then High King Peter will ask Aslan's blessing and then we shall eat. We, the Kings and Queens will publicly state what we are thankful for. That is what Thanksgiving is about. Being thankful, although we should have this attitude everyday. It is also a wonderful time to be with the people we love. On that note, I shall go first. I am thankful for wonderful family and the greatest of friends. I am thankful for and to Aslan himself for being me and my family here. I'm am thankful to serve all of you."

When she sat down she got some applause.

Here it was Queen Susan that stood up, "First off, I am thankful for my wonderful siblings", she looked over her family before looking around the room, "..and our wonderful people who is just as much family to me as my brothers and sisters. I am also thankful to Aslan for bring us here as well."

"At this rate we will all be thankful for the same things", Peter spoke up getting some laughs.

"We can't help we have similar things to be thankful for", Susan gave a small grin as she sat.

Peter looked at Edmund before standing up, "I too, like my sister Queens are thankful beyond measure that Aslan brought us here and for my wonderful siblings. I am thankful for all our cousin Narnians and the honor to serve you." He glanced at his sisters who had this twinkle in their eyes that Edmund missed.

Peter turned to Edmund, "I am thankful to have the cleverest brother King I could ask for. And I wish to convey this with a gift to him. Without him especially, we would not be able to rule as well as we have."

Edmund blushed, "Peter…." He had not expected this turn of events.

"Hush, brother dear. We shall present you a gift."

"Majesties, is it customary to offer gifts on Thanksgiving like Christmas?" asked Oreius. He was slightly confused as well as some of the others. They had yet to hear about gift-giving on Thanksgiving.

It was Lucy that answered, "Actually, it's not customary like on Christmas but if you wish to offer a gift to your loved one as a token of your thanks, then by all means there is not reason not to do."

The room gave pleased chatters at the very idea, that they thought was a wonderful touch.

It was then that Edmund caught the gleam of mirth in his siblings' eyes and he instantly became wary. Why did he get the feeling he was being ganged up on?

One of the side doors open and a faun guard was pulling something on a loose leash. A wobbling gobble sounded. Edmund's head snapped up and his mouth fell open for the second time in the last couple of weeks.

It was the first time ever, he lost his compose in front of his people like so.

"King Edmund the Just, we offer you the highest thanks we can by offering you that which we sacrifice in the name of such holiday." Peter was hard-pressed not to laugh. Lucy and Susan were snickering and stifling chuckles were being heard throughout the crowd.

The faun guard lead the turkey, the same one that was hiding in Edmund's room, and gave the leash to Peter. The turkey now close enough, gave a wobbling sigh and leaned his head against Edmund's leg looking up at him with the equivalent of puppy eyes.

He really thought he was done for when the guards dragged him away. He didn't want to get eaten like his kin though he knew it was an honor. But when a young girl busted into the kitchen just as a dwarf cook was about ready to turn his lights out, his hope not to have the same fate, was granted. They kept him in a nice cage and treated him nicely. He heard them tell him, what their plan was for him and whatever kept him out of the cooking pot he was gamed with.

It took a moment but Edmund finally snapped back and his eyes narrowed, "What is the meaning of this?"

Lucy voice was a octave higher. She was trying hard not to laugh too much, "We rescued him. He was the last turkey and we decided that we'd keep him as a pet so to speak. A living memorial of the holiday. Besides we had more than enough turkey for the dinner tonight."

Edmund looked back down at the turkey who look like he was trying hard to climb into Edmund's lap. He looked back at his siblings and asked really calmly, "Whose idea was this?"

Peter glanced at his sisters, "Well, Lucy was the one who came up with the initial idea, but I gave the go-ahead." He willingly deflected the heat off his sisters without lying.

The room watched in hushed laughter as Edmund stood up. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Oreius", he said finally looking at Peter unblinkingly.

"My King?" Was the centaur's voice also an octave higher?

"I must ask a question."

"Of course."

"If you had to choose, which King would you side with in the off chance that one wanted to kill the other?"

Since Orieus knew that the Just King was not serious by any means, he felt comfortable enough to say in question format, "Whichever one doesn't end in my death as well?"

Edmund gave a sardonic smile his eyes still trained on his older brother, "Beautifully said."

Peter made a face glancing at Oreius, "Thanks for selling me out General."

Orieus inclined his head, "I'm sorry, majesty but I fear I must protect my hide to live another day."

"Yes, I can feel the loyalty", Peter's voice was flat, "I really can."

It was then that Edmund lunged and tried to wrapped his hands around Peter's neck but it was his grin that let everyone know he was wasn't serious. It also made the entire place break out in hooting laughter.

"Help, Oreius! Stop this madman!" cried Peter trying to fend Edmund off.

Oreius pretended to look away ignoring this.

Edmund finally stopped and gave a small chuckle, "I'll finish killing you later. Sleep with one eye open."

"I'll do you one better. Tonight I'm tripling the guard and not falling asleep." Peter shot back.

"Alright. Now, Edmund you have yet to go. You are the last one." Lucy finally spoke over her dying chuckles a well as the room's.

Peter sat down and willing moved his chair away from Edmund with a grin making another round of spontaneous chuckles come forth.

Edmund still stood. He was silent for a moment before speaking, "I am also thankful for Aslan bringing us here, especially me. I am thankful that our land is peaceful and free from the 100 year winter and I'm thankful that our people, our cousins, all of you, are happy. It pleases me to see such joy where I have never seen before; to feel such joy I've never felt before."

He looked at his siblings, "I do not have any gifts for any of you, but my heartfelt thanks for being my siblings and thank you for caring and loving me." His gaze touched on Peter who looked like he was about to cry. Edmund sniffed once and willed his voice not to break, "I want to say I'm thankful for the best biggest, most annoying and sometimes most daft brother I've ever had in my life. I won't exchange you for anything. Though sometimes I want get my hands around your throat."

Peter laughed as there were random chuckles throughout behind the thought.

Edmund looked at his sisters, "I'm thankful for graceful and beautiful sisters. And most of all, "Edmund hated that his voice broke once, "I am thankful and grateful for Aslan himself. His grace and mercy that knows no bounds."

It was then that Peter launched himself at Edmund and wrapped him in a hug as the room broke into hearty applause and cheers. Susan and Lucy joined the hug making it a group hug. After a second they managed to break apart.

"Leave it to my brother King to reduce us to tears", Peter spoke up getting affirmations around the room.

Even the turkey gave a cry as an agreement.

Edmund looked down and him and sighed. "I can't believe you did this to me."

"Well he obviously likes you better", giggled Lucy. Edmund made a face but didn't say anything.

"High King, if you'd grace us with the blessing", Susan inclined her head to her older brother.

Lucy nodded with a grin, "Yes, and then food, dancing, fun, family and friends!"

There was a light cheer before the Kings and Queens stood shoulder to shoulder and bowed their head making everyone do the same.

"Aslan, we offer you thanks for this glorious day and ask you to bless us in our continuance service to you and each other. We ask that our friends and family are kept in your paws and that your wisdom continue to shine upon us each day. Thank you for allowing us to have this dinner, the first of hopefully many Thanksgivings in the years to come. Thank you for granting us the means to have this Thanksgiving. Don't let us forget that each day we should be thankful. In your name, Amen."

"Amen." Everyone else intoned.

"Let's eat!" cried Peter after another moment of silence as a grin broke out.

That must have been the signal because various doors opened and the cooks and servants began to serve the food. Music started shortly thereafter and the dinner party lasted long into the evening. There was much entertaining, dancing and visiting.

Edmund had seemed to make a new friend (sorta, he was still working through how he got saddled with this and that he still wanted to strangle Peter for allowing this to happen) in the turkey.

And it seemed that every year since then, the week before the designated day of Thanksgiving, a hundred or so turkeys would appear in the courtyard.

As for Edmund's turkey, he was set up with a nice little place in Cair Paravel. He seemed to be intelligent beyond what was normal and seemed to know what was going on.

Now whether he was finally gifted with the power of speech is another story for another time.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p>A.N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed my contribution to this year's Thanksgiving. I hope that I'll be able to think of a Narnian Christmas special, so we'll see!<p>

I hope that everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I still am since I don't have to go back to college until Monday! =D

Aslan's blessing upon all of you!

For Narnia and Aslan!


End file.
